


A Little Travel Through Time

by Fangirl007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Order of the Phoenix meet the future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl007/pseuds/Fangirl007
Summary: Chaos ensues when the next generation are whisked into the past to the time of the Order of the Phoenix. How will Snape react when he meets Albus Severus? How will Molly deal with so many grandchildren?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Little Travel Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my latest story! I hop that the next chapter will get bigger as well.

Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley were watching the Potter-Weasley clan, Victorie's cousins for the evening, at Gordic's Hallow, the newly reconstructed Potter Mansion which was rebuilt after the war, while Ginny and Harry Potter were out at a ministry event for the evening.

Scorpius Malfoy also came over as his father Draco Malfoy was an Auror, and his mother Astoria Malfoy was also going to the event with her husband. Scorp was also Rose Weasley's boyfriend.

Teddy was happily talking to his fiancee Victorie, when Teddy realizes that the two pranksters in the house, James Potter and Fred Weasley II were missing. He hadn't seen them for at least two hours. Teddy was about to get up to look for them when James and Fred ran into the room holding a golden necklace.

"We, found this in Dad's office." James says holding up the golden necklace Teddy now recognizes as a Time Turner.

"James put that down. How many times has Harry told you to never go into his office? He has a lot of dangerous things in there. James? That's a Time Turner give it to me." Teddy says getting up to retrieve the Time Turner from his god brother.

All the other kids were watching as the scene unfolded. Teddy rarely gets angry but when he does it was scary to see. It must be something to do with the werewolf genes.

Teddy's hair was flashing wildly between all the colors of the rainbow as James refused to give him the Time Turner. Teddy lunges at James and James accidentally dropped the necklace shattering it in the process. "James! How could you drop it? This is all your fault!" Teddy cried as there was a swish and the kids disappeared from Gordic's Hallow.


End file.
